


Fantasy

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, One-sided Combeferre/Enjolras - Freeform, Purple Prose, Rape Fantasy, to match Enjy´s look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Combeferre has fantasies about tying up, hurting and humiliating his partner (perhaps even rape fantasies with himself as the perpetrator?). Being Combeferre, the dude who doesn't want to hurt people, he feels pretty damn guilty. And... go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Enjolras tears the ropes which are tying him to the bed. He is lovely - blond and delicate, rosy and sapphire-eyed - and he is clearly worried._

_"Are you crazy, Combeferre?"_

_Smiling cruelly, Combeferre bends and kisses Enjolras firmly on the mouth. His hands move to tear away Enjolras´clothes; he is in charge, he is rough and demanding, and Enjolras is in his mercy, struggling in vain._

_“Combeferre –” Enjolras manages to protest between kisses, “Combeferre, stop!”_

_He does not stop, he is too aroused.   Taking Enjolras - pure, lovely Enjolras -  against his will gives him pleasure unlike anything else._

"Combeferre?"

He looks up, sees Enjolras watching him from the other side of the room,  and although Enjolras can´t see his thoughts or his arousal covered by table, he turns red. 

"What is it?" Enjolras asks kindly.

Now everyone watches him, and he turns to even redder.

Grantaire chuckles. "Enamored of our gorgeous Enjolras?" he says.

"Grantaire," Enjolras snaps. 

"I´m sorry, I was on my thoughts," Combeferre says and swallows. "What did you ask?"

"You don´t look well," Enjolras says. He does not answer to his friend´s question. 

"I feel  a bit ill," Combeferre says.

_You feel guilty, actually._

He pours wine to his glass.  Enjolras looks like he would like to say something but instead he starts to discuss with Courfeyrac.

  _How can I have such unhealthy thoughts?_ _Get pleasure about the idea of hurting someone, especially my best friend? What would Enjolras thought of me? Be disgusted? Feel pity? Ask me to stop?_

But the truth is that he does not want to stop.

_No  one has to know your thoughts.  You are not coming crazy. You can handle this._

He watches Enjolras who looks at him with sympathy.

_Forgive me, my friend._


	2. Chapter 2

_Combeferre is a predator and Enjolras is his prey._

_Combeferre moves his hands to take Enjolras´wrists to his grip. Enjolras squirms and tries to kick him but  blond man is chained to the cell wall.   He is yelling Combeferre ´s name but rough kiss in his lips stops him._ _He can´t escape Combeferre´s hands, however he writhes and trashes, and_ _Combeferre takes his own sweet time._

"Combeferre?"

Familiar voice brought him from his fantasy. Enjolras had followed him from Café Musain and watched him under the gaslight.

"Can we speak? In my place?"

 

"Something is bothering you," Enjolras said over cup of coffee.

Combeferre shrugged. "It´s nothing."

"Are you sure?"

_He didn´t want to hurt anybody; he hated human suffering and wanted to lessen it._

"I have fantasies." Pause. "About you."

" Sexual fantasies?" Enjolras sounded calm.

"Yes. Not very healthy fantasies, I´m afraid." Combeferre sipped his coffee. 

Enjolras was quiet for a moment. "I don´t know what to say."

He was probably just tired, but something made Combeferre to burst out the worst. "Well, in my fantasies you are getting pleasure from my forced advances."

Image of Enjolras gasping and moaning in the pleasure of forced orgasm flashed in his mind. 

Enjolras´kingfisher blue eyes seemed to enlarge.

"I would never hurt you," Combeferre said quickly.

 


End file.
